Rocky Road
by Badiyannu
Summary: Overall, based on a Yusuke+Keiko fic, but I had to add adventure and violence! Anyhoo, Kurama has an evil twin brother who is planning on stealing something from him... Can the Spirit Detectives stop him?-*CHAPTER 2 UP*
1. Chapter 1

Rocky Road  
  
|by Badiyannu|  
  
Gasp! I'm finally writing a story on a different anime! So surprising! Anyhoo, I decided to take a break from DBZ and start on another cool anime- Yu Yu Hakusho. But, I know some about the show (I just started watching it), so I am terribly sorry if information in the story is not correct. So, on with the ficcy!  
  
|~~~~~~~|  
  
"Yusuke! Come on, please?!"  
  
"What? You scared, Miss Tough Girl?"  
  
"Yusuke! I've never rode this before! Pleeeease? I don't wanna go by myself!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll ride it for Keiko the Baby."  
  
"Hey! I don't want to ride with you if you're going to be like that!"  
  
"Well, babe, it's too late! We're ridin'!"  
  
Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand hastily and pulled her along quickly through the crowds. Some people scowled and moved aside, while others flicked them off and yelled at the teenagers. Yusuke just continued and pulled the innocent brunette up to the ride's ticket booth. They both peered up at the 100 foot tall attraction; Keiko gasped silently while Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked at the guy behind the counter.  
  
"One ticket please..."  
  
"Yusuke! You said you would ride with me!"  
  
Yusuke laughed heartily and pulled Keiko close to him, still looking at the clerk.  
  
"I'm kidding! Make it two."  
  
The clerk said nothing, but instead glanced down for a second and then pulled out two pieces of flimsy paper and shoved it to Yusuke.  
  
"There. Now take yer girlfriend and get outta my face!"  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow and then frowned. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
People nearby stared at him strangely and whispered something to their companion as they backed away. Yusuke grinned and pushed Keiko ahead of him to the ride. She stepped into the seat shakily, Yusuke not far behind. A park attendant pulled down a bar over their laps and closed the door, locking it securely. Keiko looked down at her feet nervously while Yusuke sat dully.  
  
"You coulda picked a more thrilling ride..."  
  
"This is one! For me! I haven't rode it before."  
  
"You mean you've never got on one of these babies in all your life?"  
  
Keiko shook her head, "Nope."  
  
Suddenly, the ride started up and Keiko immediately clinged to Yusuke. He chuckled and pried her off. She frowned and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream..."  
  
"What's with the ice cream bit, Keiko?"  
  
She cracked open one eye to look at him, "I love ice cream. So I won't be scared if I think about it."  
  
Yusuke laughed again and punched her lightly in the chest. "Ha! Ice cream! Wimp...Hahaha!"  
  
Keiko flinched and put one hand over where her friend had hit her. "Ouch! That hurt, you jerk!"  
  
She was about to slap him when she noticed that the ride came to a halting stop. She gulped as she looked at where they had stopped.  
  
"AHH! Yusuke!"  
  
The bruenette once again grabbed the boy's arm and burried her head into his shoulder. Yusuke laughed louder than before as he slipped an arm around Keiko's waist.  
  
"You're afraid of heights!"  
  
She burried her face harder into him and muffled into his shoulder, "No shit, sherlock."  
  
Yusuke chuckled once more and taking this moment as advantage, slipped his hand under Keiko's skirt.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"YOU INCONSIDERATE PERVERT!"  
  
Keiko had given Yusuke a helluva slap, and he was hanging halfway of the cart with a lopsided grin on his red face.  
  
"You almost knocked me off!"  
  
"Good! I hope you fall! Hmph!" Keiko crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"Oww.... that hurts."  
  
|~~~~~~~|  
  
The blond haired woman flicked some dirt from under her long fingernails and looked up at the man standing above her.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
The man frowned and turned on his heel sharply, his short, red ponytail twirled behind him.  
  
"I'm not wasting my time doing nothing, anymore," he said, picking up some bow and arrows, "I think I'm going to pay a visit to the Human world..." He strapped the sack on his back.  
  
The slender woman arose quickly, making sure she heard what he said.  
  
"The Human world?! You can't go there!" She walked over to him and stepped in his path. "What's in the Human world? What is it?"  
  
The man growled, "Get outta my way, Sakura. It's none of your business." His green eyes flashed warning.  
  
Sakura stepped out of the way thoughtfully and pondered the explanations. She rested her head on her hand and watched him straighten up his clothes. Then, it came to her.  
  
"Oh, Kicune, you're going to find your brother! Why him?!"  
  
"You know damn well, Sakura! How long have you been with me now? About two years! For two years you've been my apprentice, wouldn't you know by now that if I kill my brother, I can have complete power! He has what I need! Lodged inside his body is the Lyrrad Emerald- a gift from our mother that SHOULD belong to me. "  
  
Sakura hushed up and spun on her heel, facing the window. She gazed out at the blank, open space as Kicune sighed.  
  
He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She tiltled her head back to look at his handsome face.  
  
"Do I have to go?"  
  
"I want you to go... but that's up to you, Sakura."  
  
"......... If it means that much to you, Kicune... I'll go."  
  
|~~~~~~~|  
  
"I can't believe this is happening..."  
  
"Whee!"  
  
"I can't BELIEVE this is HAPPENING..."  
  
"Hey, I think I can see my house from here!"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!"  
  
"..... Ooh! There's one of the teachers! Hmph, fu--"  
  
"Shut up, Yusuke! Can't you see I'm having a crisis here?!"  
  
Yusuke turned to the petite brown-haired girl sitting next to him. She kept looking over the edge causiously then moving back quickly, whimpering. Her companion chuckled. He knew Keiko was afraid of heights and it was just her luck that she got stuck up at the very top of the ferris wheel. He was the one who had forced her to get on the damn thing... he kinda felt sorry for her...  
  
"...ice cream..."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes- he couldn't believe he was going to do this. He held out his arms.  
  
"Aw, come here, Keiko."  
  
At first she looked at him, confused. Then she made her way into his steady arms, still puzzled, but quieted down.  
  
He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair.  
  
"Shh... there's nothing to be afraid of..." he said, gently, and rolled his eyes once more.  
  
"If any of the guys," he said to quietly to himself, "found out about this... especially Kuw--"  
  
"URAMESHI! You sick love puppy, you!"  
  
Yusuke jerked his head up and Keiko hastily got off his lap. Yusuke looked around only to be faced with the one and only, Kuwabara.  
  
"Argh...."  
  
Kuwabara laughed loudly and his cart swung a little bit. He was sitting in a cart just beneath them and was spread out in it by himself. Yusuke wondered, angrily, why he hadn't seen him get on.  
  
"Having fun with Keiko, Urameshi? Heh, the last place I would think to screw a girl would be in a ferris wheel car... Good job!"  
  
"That's NOT what I was doing!" Yusuke yelled angrily, standing up to peer down at his enemy. The cart shook wildly and Keiko whimpered, grabbing on to Yusuke's arm.  
  
"Stop it, Yusuke! I know you weren't doing that!.... Just don't make us fall!"  
  
Yusuke gave one last death glare at Kuwabara before plopping down in his seat. Unfortunately, the teenagers didn't hear to annoucement to stay still and avoid movement. Therefore, the bar flew up and Keiko, who was leaning against the door, fell.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!"  
  
Yusuke frantically reached out his arms as far as they could go, not caring if he would have fallen. But... it was too late.  
  
"NOOO!!! KEIKO!!!!!!!!" he screamed, tears in his eyes. He began to sob uncontrollably and punched the side of the cart, making a hole.  
  
"I coulda saved her, damnit! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"  
  
Kuwabara leaned forward in his seat to see Yusuke. He saw something fall, but not enough to see what it was.  
  
"Urameshi?... Are you okay?" he asked, softly. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye fly past him at incredible speeds, up to where Yusuke was sitting. In addition, whatever it was, had a high Spirit Energy...  
  
"What the hell?...."  
  
|~~~~~~~|  
  
a/n: Yes, I really like cliffhangers. Only in my stories, though! No one else put any cliffies in their stories! Or I won't review! j/k. Speaking of reviews, please review this wonderful story- it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Another thing-- I am thinking of new characters to put in this story, so if you would like to be in this story or one of your characters, just tell me in a review or email me! I'll put anyone in!~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky Road- Ch.2  
  
|by Badiyannu|  
  
Wahoo! I'm updating awfully early, aren't I? Well, it's early enough for me anyways! Ask some of those people who have been waiting forever for some of those DBZ stories... Anyhoo, thanks to all who reviewed! I love having people comment on the story- unlike some people who just read, but don't review.... *ahem*  
  
|~~~~~~~|  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Yusuke gave one last death glare at Kuwabara before plopping down in his seat. Unfortunately, the teenagers didn't hear to annoucement to stay still and avoid movement. Therefore, the bar flew up and Keiko, who was leaning against the door, fell.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!"  
  
Yusuke frantically reached out his arms as far as they could go, not caring if he would have fallen. But... it was too late.  
  
"NOOO!!! KEIKO!!!!!!!!" he screamed, tears in his eyes. He began to sob uncontrollably and punched the side of the cart, making a hole.  
  
"I coulda saved her, damnit! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"  
  
Kuwabara leaned forward in his seat to see Yusuke. He saw something fall, but not enough to see what it was.  
  
"Urameshi?... Are you okay?" he asked, softly. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye fly past him at incredible speeds, up to where Yusuke was sitting. In addition, whatever it was, had a high Spirit Energy...  
  
"What the hell?...."  
  
|~~~~~~~|  
  
His outstreched, musular arm was hidden under a dark robe. His ruby eyes glared down upon the weeping boy in the cart. Such a pathetic loser when it came to saving someone.  
  
The boy glanced up, causiously.  
  
".....H-hiei?!"  
  
The fire demon narrowed his gaze on the Spirit Detective. He looked like such a fool- at a loss when his little playmate fell off the edge. But, Hiei wasn't annoyed at his sympathy-- more or less, he was more fed up with Yusuke's incompetence that led to Keiko flying off the cart.  
  
"Lose something? Or... someone?" Hiei inquired, flatly, holding out his arm farther.  
  
Yusuke looked at him, wearily. A figure shrouded in darkness of the shawdows was dangling helplessly in his grip.  
  
Keiko.  
  
Yusuke reached out for her hastily, smiling warmly, but Hiei held her away from him, her fragil body under his arm.  
  
"I shouldn't trust you with her until we get to the ground," The spiky haired demon held out a hand. "Come."  
  
"HEY! What about me?! Don't I get a free ride to the bottom?" Kuwabara cried, angrily.  
  
Hiei sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you were here. Now my life is ruined."  
  
"YOU! Who asked for your opinion, fuzzball? Just get me down!"  
  
|~~~~~~~|  
  
"Thanks. Thanks a lot, Hiei. I owe you. Big."  
  
Yusuke took the unconscious Keiko into his arms, gently. He gazed down at her beautiful face and brushed some bangs away from her forehead. Hiei smiled secretly.  
  
"Uhh... yeah, Hiei... that was a good thing you did for Keiko," Kuwabara admitted, "question is, how'd you save her?"  
  
Yusuke looked up from his best friend to Hiei. "That's what I was wondering."  
  
"Quite simple, oafs. I had been roming around this festival thing for quite awhile. I became quite bored, however, and had the pleasure of resting on the roof of a building. Coincidence was that the building was right next to the ferris wheel and I heard a female voice scream at the same as she was falling through the air. I was there quick enough to save her, but she had fainted before she hit anything. Then I realized this was your girl, Yusuke. How careless you were to let her fall!"  
  
Hiei averted his gaze, disappointingly as Yusuke frowned, darky. He rose from his position, handing Keiko gently to Kuwabara. The half youkai stomped over to Hiei before stopping an inch away from him. Yusuke looked down, angrily and said through clenched teeth, with tears in his eyes:  
  
"You do not know what I would have given to save her. If she had fallen, it would be my fault and I'd kill myself before I let anything-- anything happen to her. So don't even shit with me about that kind of stuff or I will pound your head into the ground so hard.... Hiei, I love h--"  
  
He cut himself short before he said anything further. What was he thinking? He didn't love her... Did he?  
  
Hiei put a hand up to surrender; he just couldn't go against his tears. Or Yusuke's love for Keiko-- the fire demon knew he loved her-- Yusuke just didn't know it himself.  
  
"...Mmm... what's happening?... Yusuke?..."  
  
Yusuke's head jerked, at the mention of his name, to the girl with the chocolate colored hair. Keiko was faintly awake, leaning in Kuwabara's arms. Kuwabara looked surprised and hastily handed her to Yusuke. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, tightly.  
  
"Yusuke? Why are you crying?... Did something happen?" Keiko inquired, puzzled, but put her arms around his back.  
  
Yusuke breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. Strawberries.  
  
"I'm sorry, Keiko..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For... for not being there whan you needed me..."  
  
"Oh, Yusuke," she said tightening her grip, "you're always there for me..."  
  
|~~~~~~~|  
  
"I... love...you."  
  
"Oh, you mean it?"  
  
"...Hai."  
  
"............ I love you too!"  
  
"Oh, baby, come give Papa some suga'--"  
  
*click*  
  
"What the hell is this, Keiko?!" Yusuke asked, irritated, pointing a roasted corn on the cob at her.  
  
Keiko twiddled her thumbs, "Umm... it's my soap operas-"  
  
"Crap, that's what it is. Crap.... You don't need those, especially when you have me..." Yusuke said slyly and gave her a slap on the rump. He began to walk away, sauntily. "Come on, BABY." He emphasized on the "baby" sarcastically.  
  
Keiko twinged pink and covered her behind with her hands, but that only lasted for a second before she took off in an angry rage towards her friend.  
  
"YUSUKE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! COURTESY, ME!-- oh, hi Kurama."  
  
The red-haired demon waved politely, "Why, hello, Keiko. Nice to see you again. And, by the way, I wouldn't kill Yusuke-- he's needed for another mission. Who's going to save us all?"  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei snapped to a beat and sang in a low tone, "Yusuke." (Sorry! I just had to put that in there! XD)  
  
"Anyway, Koenma sent me to inform you, Yusuke, that there is a demon running around trying to cause havoc. A small bounty. Should be easy," Kurama explained, smoothly.  
  
Yusuke cracked his knuckles, confidently. "Easy, eh? I should be done in an hour. Then more time to ride the rides, right Keiko?"  
  
He turned to the girl who munching away hungrily on his roasted corn.  
  
"HEY!" He stalked up to her. "FIRST YOU GET MAD AT ME FOR SMACKING YOUR BUTT, AND NOW YOU'RE EATING *MY* ROASTED CORN--"  
  
Yusuke stopped, suddenly. Just then he had felt a enormous spirit energy pass right by him. The boy turned to find himself staring a blond-haired woman in the face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She was beautiful; her blond hair was short and choppy, but framed her face, perfectly. Her fair skin sparkled in the light of the lamposts and her twinkling blue eyes stared at him, annoyingly.  
  
"Umm..eh...I..umm....well..." Yusuke was too busy drooling over her to reply. But Keiko certainly wasn't.  
  
"Yusuke, you baka!" She angrily pushed him out of the way and faced the woman, defiantly.  
  
"Sorry, miss, my friend's a little stupid-- No, I take that back; he's REALLY stupid... "  
  
But the woman wasn't paying any attention to the 14-year old girl in front of her, only to the boy on the ground who had faced her in the first place.  
  
~That kid has an unbelievable amount of Sprit Energy! Hmm... better report this to Kicune...~  
  
She snapped her head up to the green-eyed man standing to the side. He was identical to...  
  
"I must go now. Sorry about your friend."  
  
She took off in a flash of light.  
  
"..... That is no ordinary woman," Hiei said, causiously, peering at Kurama, who had been lost in thought.  
  
Yusuke got up and brushed himself off. "Kurama?"  
  
"I... I know her..."  
  
|~~~~~~~|  
  
a/n: BUM BUM BUM. Heh, I love doing that. Sorry this chapter's so short... Well, this mystery girl seems to have captured the group's attention; especially Yusuke's... ;-) I wonder how Kurama knows her?.... Oh, wait! I do know! Tee hee hee! you don't! :razz:  
  
I know it was corny when I put that bit in about Kuwabara and Hiei-- I JUST HAD TO! It popped into my mind when I finished typing the sentence that Kurama said! Oh, can you imagine! XD  
  
REVIEW | v 


End file.
